What He Needs
by BobtheFrog
Summary: My first fanfic in this fandom.  Sheldon gets a phone call and his friends have to deal with the aftermath.  Pairing: Sheldon/Penny.  If you don't like the pairing, don't read the story...or at least don't flame me about it.


**Title:** What He Needs

**Author:** gilove2dance

**Spoilers:** None except maybe Star Trek 2009

**Rating/Warnings:** PG

**Word Count:** 880

**Disclaimer:** I own the characters, setting and everything. Oh wait, no...the other thing.

**A/N:** So I am new to this pairing *waves* and I have never written in this fandom before. I've been reading from the beginning of the archives (I think I am up to February 2009) and am so in love with Penny/Sheldon. I apologize if this story is familiar to anyone else's...it was done unintentionally. And can I just say that typing out Leonard's name is really awkward? I kept typing "Leanord". So weird...

* * *

It was a routine Tuesday night. Leonard, Raj, Howard and Sheldon were back at the apartment 4A after the usual hamburgers at the Cheesecake Factory and Penny's shift had ended not long after dinner. They were all filling up their usual spots, watching some of Stargate SG-1 season 4. Leonard was in his armchair, Sheldon sitting uncomfortably in his spot and Penny beside him with her feet on the coffee table despite Sheldon's frequent glares. Raj was perched easily beside her, though his voice would be gone for the evening as long as Penny was within earshot, and Howard was sprawled, legs slightly open, in Leonard's computer chair.

Leonard couldn't help but smile as he surveyed the room. He was always surprised to find himself this content. Last year he had thought that he wouldn't ever be happy again after Penny broke his heart. Yet here he was, surrounded by his best friends and very happy with the way things were.

He jumped slightly when Sheldon's cell phone went off, ringing through the air. Leonard watched as his roommate excused himself to the kitchen and silenced the animated Batman theme song by carefully prying the phone open.

"Hello?"

...

"I am fine Mother."

...

"No, I am not sitting down. I am currently in the kitchen where there are no proper seats."

Leonard shifted uncomfortably at these words. Something was wrong at the home front which bode ill times for them here in Pasadena.

"What? How?" Sheldon's eyes stared ahead of him, wide and unfocused on his surroundings.

Definitely alarmed now, Leonard looked over at the others. Howard had paused the TV and all were looking at Sheldon with concern and to some extent, fear.

"I understand."

...

"No."

...

"Yes, Mother."

...

"I understand."

...

"I will."

...

"Goodbye."

Sheldon closed the phone but remained still with a look of shock frozen across his face. He turned to look at them. "Meemaw passed away last night."

This took a couple of seconds to register in Leonard's brain. Sheldon's beloved grandmother, the only family member who really understood him and didn't want him to change, was gone. Leonard scrabbled for some past information that would help him deal with a severely mourning Sheldon and came up empty. This was going to be far worse than after MONTE.

"Sheldon, sweetie?" Penny's voice came quietly from the couch. Leonard turned to look at her. Her face always showed her emotions so clearly and right now she looked so sad and worried, and she had unconsciously reached a hand out to him. Not that Sheldon would ever appreciate the gesture or the touch of comfort.

Leonard glanced back at Sheldon. His face was emotionless. After a quick short inhale, Sheldon walked across the room, opened the door and left. Penny jumped up and started after him.

"Penny, no! Don't –" started Leonard, but she was already gone. Out of all of them, Leonard didn't think she should be the one to talk to him. He was likely to lash out and start insulting her because he wouldn't understand that she was trying to comfort him in some manner.

Quickly, he, Raj and Howard started for the door to stop Penny, but paused, all with one foot out the door staring at the scene in front of them.

Sheldon was frozen on the landing below them, eyes downcast in order to not look at Penny, who had stopped him and was staring up at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. When he didn't move, she repeated, "I'm sorry." She grabbed his head with both hands and Leonard watched in fascination as Sheldon finally looked at her, the pain in his eyes now very apparent. "I am so sorry." Penny then rose up on her tip toes and kissed him chastely on the lips and twice on his cheek as she moved to hug him tightly.

Sheldon remained unresponsive until suddenly, his arms came up and held her close to him as he buried his head into her neck.

Raj and Howard turned to Leonard with looks of shock. He put a finger to his lips, not wanting to break the moment between his two friends.

"What do you need? Tell me." Penny's voice was muffled and it sounded like she was desperately trying not to cry. She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Tell me."

Sheldon cleared his throat. "I need everyone to continue acting as they always have." His voice was wrought with pain and sadness. Penny nodded helplessly, tears in her eyes and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, Sheldon responded, kissing her back fiercely as if afraid that she too would disappear. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and continued down the stairs, Penny gazing after him sadly, hands rubbing at her arms despite the warm temperature of the stairwell.

Leonard quickly ushered the others back into the room.

"Why did that just feel like I was watched the new Star Trek when the out-of-no-where secret relationship between Spock and Uhura was revealed?" Howard looked at Leonard in disbelief.

"It may have been surprising but not many can argue that they didn't like its presence," smiled Leonard. "And I think that will be the case here too."


End file.
